1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive-working photosensitive resin composition, a method for producing a pattern-formed resin film using the composition, a semiconductor device and a display device using the composition, and a method for producing the semiconductor device and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polyimide resin having high heat resistance, excellent electrical and mechanical properties or the like was conventionally used for a surface protective film or an interlayer insulation film of a semiconductor element. However, a resin of further improved performance has been lately required to satisfy the requirement for marked improvement in properties such as resistance against repeated heat or thermal shock due to higher integration and larger scale of a semiconductor element, thinning and down-sizing of a semiconductor device, shift to surface mounting by reflow of solder or the like.
On the other hand, there is a technology to give photosensitivity to a polyimide resin itself, for instance, a photosensitive polyimide resin represented by the formula (2) below.

Using the above polyimide resin poses a problem in safety and handling due to necessity of spraying a solvent such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone or the like in development, while a part of procedures to make a pattern can be simplified resulting in shorter process and improved yield.
Therefore, a positive-working photosensitive resin that can be developed by an alkaline aqueous solution has been lately exploited. For instance, a positive-working photosensitive resin comprising a polybenzoxazole precursor as a base polymer and a diazoquinone compound as a photosensitive material has been disclosed in JP-B-1-46862. This resin has high heat resistance, superior electrical properties and fine processability, and a potential of resin not only for wafer coating but also for interlayer insulation. With regard to a development mechanism of this positive-working photosensitive resin, a diazoquinone compound in an exposed area is subjected to a chemical change to become soluble in an alkaline aqueous solution, while the diazoquinone compound in an unexposed area remains insoluble in the aqueous solution of the alkali. Utilizing the difference of solubility between the exposed area and the unexposed area, a pattern of coating film only in the unexposed area can be obtained by dissolving and removing the resin in the exposed area.